


Live A Little, Die A Little

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot, Slight Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bar in the backwoods of Canada...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live A Little, Die A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://duesouth-kink.dreamwidth.org/756.html?thread=33780#cmt33780) over at [](http://duesouth-kink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**duesouth_kink**](http://duesouth-kink.dreamwidth.org/). I'm grateful to whoever left the prompt, because I'm pretty sure I would never have thought of this pairing of hotness on my own. Written quickly and not beta read.

From where she sat, Victoria had a clear view of the room. Not that a bar in the backwoods of Canada was much to see—but it was second nature by now.

She'd eaten her burger and fries and was now nursing a beer. You had to say that for the country; at least they had good beer. There was the usual gaggle of people: gawky teenage boys trying to impress girls in badly-applied make-up, middle-aged men with beer bellies talking about the upcoming moose hunt. Pretty much like Alaska, actually.

Anyway, no one particularly caught her interest. The bartender was cute, and from the way he'd looked at her, she was pretty sure she could get him into bed with no more than a half-hearted try. But no. She'd almost given up on men—there was too much baggage, of more than one kind. Besides, she didn't think he'd be a particularly good lay. All that puppyish eagerness to please—it bored her, and didn't offer any kind of a challenge.

A woman came in through the door. Her glance swept across the room, taking in the scene, and then she went up to the bar and ordered something to eat.

Victoria watched her idly. She was dressed in practical outdoors clothing and had blond hair tied back in a ponytail. As she unzipped her parka, Victoria caught the slight bulge at the small of her back. A gun. Her interest perked up, and she looked more closely at the woman as she ate her meal.

There was something hard around the edges of her eyes, and her movements were quick and economical. She, too, had positioned herself with her back to the wall. Victoria's eyes swept down her jeans-clad legs. That was almost certainly a knife in her boot, and her clothing was bulky enough to conceal any number of other weapons. If they'd been in the US, Victoria would almost have guessed that she was a bounty hunter.

She was hunting something, at any rate. Not Victoria herself, though—if that had been the case, she'd already have tried to get at her. Besides, it was not like Victoria herself was unarmed.

Victoria didn't bother to be covert with her interest, but still, she was surprised when the woman came up to her table after she had finished eating. This wasn't exactly the kind of bar where you picked up women. Not if you were a woman yourself, anyway.

"Did you want something?" The tone was halfway between polite inquiry and challenge. Well, Victoria could appreciate directness.

"Maybe," she replied, drawing it out lazily. She let her eyes roam over the woman's body. That should be direct enough.

The woman raised her eyebrows and considered briefly, then she gestured with her thumb and said, "My car's out in the back."

She left, shrugging on her parka again. Victoria didn't bother to wait a suitable interval—what did she care what these locals thought? She put her jacket on and followed.

The woman's car was parked in the back, far from the single streetlight in front of the bar, and her shadowy figure was already over there. She could be doing anything, drawing her gun, or a knife. Victoria's instincts of self-preservation almost kicked in, but she felt a smile curving her lips.

You had to live a little.

Besides, the woman hadn't seemed the type to stab someone in the back. If she was out to get you, you'd know it.

Victoria followed the woman, who turned around to face her. "Well?"

In answer, Victoria leaned in to kiss her, and slid her hand into the open front of the parka and stopped just below her breast. An indrawn breath, and the woman's mouth opened to the kiss. She turned them around to push Victoria against the car.

It wasn't a gentle kiss, at all, and Victoria approved. She widened her stance until the other woman's leg was between hers, and felt her pulse ratchet up with excitement.

The woman swept Victoria's hair to the side to get access to her neck and ear, and Victoria shivered at the sensation of sharp teeth on her earlobe. She worked her hand under the layers and into the woman's bra, and felt her shiver as Victoria squeezed her nipple.

"Car?" the woman murmured. "It's more practical."

"Yeah." No need to give the schmucks in there a free show.

The back seat of the car was kind of cramped, but it would do. "What do you need?" the woman asked.

Victoria unbuttoned her own jeans and slid them down, trying to spread her legs. The woman caught her drift and helped her out, getting down on the floor to untie her shoes, so that her jeans could come off. She grabbed Victoria's hips and pulled her down so that she was half-lying in the seat and with her bare feet up on the seat backs to either side.

Completely vulnerable, if she'd wanted to get away from here. Victoria felt a jolt of heat run up her spine.

The woman lowered her head, and fuck, that was just what she needed—the woman's tongue, right on her clit, stroking and licking. Victoria propped herself up on her elbows, watching. The other woman was still crouched on the floor, fully dressed (not to mention fully armed), and in the half-darkness, Victoria could just see her tongue working in a steady rhythm. Her eyes gleamed as she glanced up at Victoria, and then there were fingers inside her, giving her cunt something to clench at.

Victoria moaned, breathless, and then the woman licked with the flat of her tongue over Victoria's clit. She came, arching her back and letting her head fall backward. Letting go that completely felt like dying a little.

When she came back, the woman was still there, watching her.

"Let me do you," Victoria said, and she nodded. Victoria reached for her, unbuttoning her jeans. "Where do you want me?"

The woman reached for her hand and spread her legs. "Just your fingers. Please."

Victoria got her fingers down into the warmth and wetness of her. Keeping her eyes on her face, she began with slow and light, then speeded up, varying her touch and checking the woman's response, what made her breath hitch or her hips move.

The other woman's eyes were half-closed with pleasure, but still alert. Victoria wanted to see her lose it. She tugged the woman's flannel shirt up (revealing a knife on the side of her belt, as well as her holster) and sucked on her nipple. The woman moaned low in her throat, and Victoria could feel her thighs tensing.

Victoria speeded up the movements of her hand, and then, before she expected it, the woman was gasping and coming. Her eyes closed, and yes, this was that moment of vulnerability she'd wanted to see. If Victoria had wanted to take her, this would be when she'd do it.

But she had no reason to do that.

The woman recovered quickly, giving Victoria a small smile.

"Good?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. Thanks. You need a ride anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine." Victoria found her underwear and jeans and pulled them on. She was just reaching for her shoes when something in the front seat caught her eye.

She froze, just for a moment, then made herself move, putting her shoes on and tying them. Her heart was pounding with more than the aftermath of orgasm. She made herself smile at the woman, and they parted with just a few more words. Victoria walked away from the car, carefully not speeding up her steps.

In the front seat of the car, halfway hidden under the woman's jacket, had been a Stetson hat with the RCMP logo.


End file.
